Play The Strings
by 0x0AppleTree0x0
Summary: Seventh CHAPTER READY.Ino loves Sasuke.Though can she live withought freedom?InoXSasuke. InoXNeji .and some lemon.
1. Intruduction

**Author:** I gave a try.

**HER**

Her hand embraced the refined curve of the guitar. And elegant long fingers touched the strings ,the guitar started to cry. She shoved away her luxuriant hair from her serious face. Sounds ripped through the silence, leaving splinters of echo. Her voice that always sounded faint and quiet revealed itself in a new way.

"I'll tune up my heart and love you my dear.

Or for what I live in this eternal world?

I won't let you shed even one tear.

I won't let you feel cold...

The sky will fall down like we dreamed it would.

The stars will shatter one by one.

They will sink in oceans like we thought they should.

Until I'm not gone...

Until you're not gone...

When the world ends we'll be lying in bed.

We will rise as the buildings die

I'll be kissing your forehead .

But I'll never say good bye."

Her voice and the guitar became one giving birth to music. But the music's life was short and it ended soon. Silence. Again it was silent. The walls were dead and cold, nothing made any sounds. Ino was sitting on the floor. with the instrument in her hands. Ino herself looked like a guitar. She had a graceful figure, beautiful bends in her body, her voice was as unique as the sound of a guitar and she depended on the person that's holding her, that's touching Ino's strings, meaning Ino's feelings. Though playing on her feelings wasn't so painless as playing on strings of a guitar.

The door slammed shut wakening her from her thoughts, she jerked her head and listened.

One, two, three, four...She counted the seconds and he was here. Ino left her guitar and hugged him tightly. She was laughing ,she was happy that he was back. Sasuke kissed her tender lips.

"How've you been doing here withought me?"

"I missed you..."Was everything she said .

The blonde girl loved this dark haired man. When he was gone for several days on missions, Ino felt scared for him. She was scared if anything happens to him ,she was afraid to lose him.

"We should spend some time together..."

They sat down on the floor and sang and played the graceful instrument, they laughed and talked, drank sake....And for Ino the walls seemed to come alive, the floor wasn't so cold like it used to be. There was something in the air, something warm and everything around the couple felt right. The girl loved this paradise that appears when he comes back, she enjoyed every single moment of it. Hours, minutes ,seconds -it felt so nice but then soon enough became a memory when he was gone again. And Ino's fears of loosing Sasuke were time to time torn when she remembered the warmth of his presence.

**HIM**

He liked the fact that she's a virgin...

If anyone asked him "How much do you love her?" He won't be able to give an answer, words weren't enough to describe how big his love was.

The last mission was pretty hard for him. He walked home and already imagined Ino's smiling face. Sasuke opened the door and slammed it after him.

One, two, three, four...and she was already embracing him.

"How you've been doing here withought me?" The male always asked this question with a sad smile. He knew that she didn't like being alone. But her answer was always short and it was everything he needed.

"I missed you..."- Words that made him feel wanted in this life, the fact that someone is waiting for him in this house, someone is waiting for him to come back, caring for him. Sasuke was scared of coming into an empty home , and remain alone inside four cold walls.

The young man knew that Ino was wise. She was usually silent, she didn't talk much but touched his soul. She is stuck in his mind forever. And the blonde's name has coagulated like blood on his heart.

Sasuke wanted to make Ino happy and he knew that if something serious happens to her, it'll most certainly be his fault. There is no time to think about that on missions and he continued to work as an assassin. The illegal job made him cruel on the outside.

There were rumors. Rumors about Sasuke. Whispers spread through the village. One of these stupid lies got to him-"Opening the heart of Sasuke Uchiha is the same as opening Pendora's box."

Since then he doesn't trust any mortal on this planet except Ino. Because she has opened his heart and she was happy with it.

This strong, cruel, majestic man has collapsed from this tiny blonde girl, he has beaten every fear in his life, but the fear for her was too big to kill. He hated his inevitability. He was caged by her . Sasuke loved every part of her, he wanted more and more....Golden locks, smooth skin, tender voice, soft lips, blue orbs, tiny figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Ino were together, happy, they had their dreams, their strength, they had their common enemies, their mutual secrets, their life, their love...

He loved how she smelled when she was all alone.... She hated being all alone.

The rumor about Sasuke sometimes came to Ino's mind. She believed that this is happiness- a man she loved. Being a purpose for his life. But how long can she take it? The gold-haired female was so soft, she can break so easily. Sasuke was playing on her strings withought really knowing about it. She put up with it. Ino made a donation to be with him-her freedom. But the dreadful feeling of love made her bear it. The girl has been like this, is like this and will be like this... At least she thought so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**to be continued.**

**Author:** I don't really like this story, I should change it though I don't know where to start. The next part is going to be tense. The first part is made to describe what kind of people are Sasuke and Ino. Should I continue it or not?


	2. In the bar

_**In the bar**_

"Hey Sasuke !Wait up!" A long muscular hand landed on the males shoulder."You going to the bar today with me n Neji!?" It didn't sound like a question.

'Yeah sure!" Sasuke grinned back and shrugged «Why not? I don't have plans anyways"

They walked along the street that was almost burning from the sun. Naruto led the way sometimes tripping from exhaustion. Sasuke was keeping an eye on his legs. He caught himself on that and became ashamed of the feelings of a loyal friend. He never wanted to make any close contacts with others except Ino. The memories of people dying because of him were impossible do erase….

Though why Ino was such an exception? He loved her. Then he should be caring for her safety, he should have pushed her away as much as possible. Though the man couldn't do it now. He was stupid enough to make this mistake. It annoyed him, it made him angry , sometimes he hated himself for what he has done. ..

The two males walked through the dark door of the bar, ran down the stairs and appeared inside another dark room…

Glares full of despair, hatred, agony and greed were in the room's atmosphere… Men in almost black clothes sat behind tables, drunk and smoking… Sasuke gave them a soul piercing glance… He tried to see what they had behind those evil eyes… he found nothing…The raved haired man felt hatred that stormed through the air. He was ready to react in an instant if anyone would like to kill him.

Sasuke looked seriously at Naruto's back and still followed him quickly A few seconds later both of them were sitting with Neji behind a table, just like the others…drinking and talking…

Naruto grimaced looking at his friend's face.

"Dude you have to relax… They won't do anything to you."He said looking at Neji and trying to find some back up.

"Watch them…carefully" Was everything that escaped Sasuke's lips. His grip on the glass of vodka tightened, he was tensed… " I'll be back in a minute"… He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Uh…Oh yes…Sa-suke" The blonde said this with an awkward expression.

Sasuke walked swiftly to the bathroom, his elegant graceful figure entered the room…he could feel how 4 people were running after him… The man made a big sigh and started listening carefully to the sound of their legs against the floor…

One….two…three…

The door opened roughly with a bang. Four heavy figures came in…Sasuke sniffed the air…they smelled awful, he chocked. His ears caught a chuckle from their side.

One of them approached the black haired man…He held a knife in his hands…

'Hey…"The voice sounded like a hiss…"you must be Sasuke Uchiha…we've heard of you.I guess our boss has some unfinished business with you. Lets spoil that pretty face of yours"

Sasuke didn't say anything to that.

"Come here you little boy…You have a girl at your house waitin for ya…"They all laughed…"Oh don't worry we'll take care of her. I think the men of this town would love a new prostitute here…"They laughed even more."She'll be the number one slut ou-" His words were broken and so was his nose with Sasuke's punch….The crack of bones…Blood…A scream, mumbling, promises to kill Sasuke for that, chocking from the red water. All of this was like music to Sasuke's ears.

"Don't _ever…_talk about her like ….that…"

His soul was roaring, boiling from the words of that pathetic human. His body was trembling , his jaw was clutched…ready to kill everyone around him for their stupidity.

"Don't _ever_ underestimate me…"

The other three attacked him ,Sasuke grabbed one by the neck, smashed him against the wall, making a red spot on it, hatred was growing ,the other one was caught inside his steel grip. The rib cage squashing the lung. Gentle pulmones were torn, making it impossible to breath ,the body between the male's hands went limp, though Sasuke's grip was still tightening around the chest.

A scream, Sasuke's voice of agony swept any thought that he is human, it sounded like an animal's roar.

"Don't _ever_…"His voice was like a whisper" Don't _ever_ call her those names…Or I'll rip you to pieces…" He breathed out the last sentence and glanced over to the spot were the last two figures were…but they were gone…

The metallic smell of blood tickled his nostrils… He liked the scent ,it was ordinary, familiar, almost dear to him. It seemed as if he has known it since he was a child. It was as natural to him as drinking the milk of his mother…just an instinct. Just an animal. That was everything he was…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke stepped out the bathroom and walked to the place where he left Naruto and Neji.

His steps were so light as if he was walking on air…


	3. Neji

_**Neji**_

I won't be ashamed to say that this man is weak. He was_ weak _while she is around..

She captured his breath, his soul, his thoughts, she destroyed his hopes, his dreams, his idols, she shattered memories, and she burned him to ashes…

He gave up everything for her, everything… But for what? She has never looked his way, never glanced at him, never could see the pain in his eyes. He was left with nothing but pain, with nothing but the pathetic love for her, his feelings never changed, his images of her being an angel never disappeared.

Everything was so clear to everyone around them…but not for her. Blind. She was blinded by another man… And Neji hated that man with all his heart. Hated for his being on this planet, for breathing, for loving the same person. He thought that he stole her away from him…

Tears, tears and tears again. …

A man that should be so strong but crying because of her, because of her golden hair, ocean-colored eyes, steady voice

A man that should be so strong, but he didn't have the courage to say anything to her

A man that should be so strong, but he didn't have any right to destroy her happiness.

So now, all what is left to do is to sit and wait for something to happen, for him to hurt her, for her to walk away.

And he sits and waits for Sasuke to hurt Ino, for her to walk away from the Uchiha, for him to appear by her side, to wash away the tears, the hurt, to destroy Sasuke, to get his revenge

Sometimes he wanted to see her cry..To imagine as if she was crying because of him. He wanted to see a little bit of sorrow in her eyes, he wanted to see some feeling in her eyes for him..

Let it be hate or love, let it be some pity. But she didn't feel _anything_. And it annoyed him. Anger. It sucked.

And _tears _water again…He is drowning.

And he always thought "She'll see the end of me and then she'll regret what she hasn't seen."

A stupid childish thought "I'll show you everyone; my death will make you think about what you've done to me"

Yes, yes he cherished her for everything she was, the smell of her hair haunted him at night, her eyes were in his dreams, her body was so attractable, her hands so elegant. …

He always thought "If I was on the place of Sasuke then I would've stayed with her every day, so she won't feel so alone." "If me . If he. If she…"

So many times "if, if, if" but he can't change what has already happened.

Though he avoided her, he tried to go where Ino won't come….

But when Sasuke came into the bar, the urge to kill him was so strong that it was so hard to resist. But Neji resisted, he stood where he was (or sat). So now I'll say that he's a _strong_ man. He trained the power of will while trying to forget the goddess –like woman.

So many enemies that Sasuke has… But the scariest one of them is Neji. A man that breaths heavily when he thinks about Ino….thinks about something that belonged to the raven-haired man.

So Ino, a little girl is a subject of passion for two of the most strongest men .

_**Later in the bar…**_

"Wow, not even a spot of blood, you should really be a clean killer…"Naruto said with a smirk when Sasuke's figure appeared .The black-haired young man sat down swiftly making the air collapse.

Neji's eyes widened, he carried the scent of her, though its very strange that he hasn't noticed that before…

No more strength left. No more willpower left. Its too much for the long –haired man to stand. He left some money on the table, carefully stood up, excused himself and went outside. His feet moved faster and faster before he could notice it, he was truly annoyed.

…………..

Naruto's face showed a big of emotions…He was puzzled and confused, a few seconds later he gathered all of his emotions together and spoke with a serious voice…

"You think he wants to have any business with you too?"A smile escaped the blonde-s face" Or did he become scared from what happened in the mens' room?" He smirked.

Sasuke couldent do anything but smile…He liked to see people afraid of him…

"I hope we'll chat one on one" His fake smile was replaced with an evil grin. Naruto's awkward face became a bit horrified…"Dude, you really shouldn't do anything to hurt him ya know, I was just joking, I don't want to be the one to drag his dead body to the cemetery and explain what the hell happened to his friends and relatives and then saving your ass from the police."

Sasuke's laugh sounded like a bark, dark hair covered his face when he began to shake his head."No offence, no dead bodies."

Both of them stood up, together they looked like a white and a black angel… Light and dark…


	4. Blinded

_**Blinded**_

Sasuke ran to the door of his house, a familiar smell captured his thoughts, it was so familiar…so discusting. He opened the door and Ino embraced him once again…He was still tense, something inside of him moved and made it hurt, made it hurt from the fear of Ino being in any danger…

"Are you okay????"He asked breathing heavily, his eyes were running up and down her face, trying to find something different in her gaze, but nothing seemed to be wrong….

Though she was silent, her soft hands clenched on his shirt, pulling him closer and closer, breathing into his neck. Her body became locked between his hands. He formed a shield around her, believing that nothing could break through.

Something wet…Something salty, he pulled her away; the liquid was flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall.

So strange her eyes seemed as if oceans are crying.

Sasuke couldn't say a word, the trembling hands around her elegant figure tightened. So many thoughts were swirling like a whirlpool inside his head, sinking to the bottom.

Silence.

Evil man was holding her inside his grip, not letting go, not wanting to let go, scared if she'll want to let go. But loving her his own way.

"I can't do this anymore….I'm so sorry…"She said within a whisper. Ino said it fast so it wont hurt long and dull but fast and hard. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke didn't say a word…He just stood there, not looking at her, just looking at the cold walls of their home. Memories flashed by in front of his eyes, as if it all just happened now.

Killing people, meeting her, falling in love, crying, trying to make her happy but never succeeding in that task. And now standing here between four walls, holding the subject of his dreams in his hand …Understanding that now she can walk away…

"I still love you….You don't understand, I love you, I love you more than anything but I'm so sorry, I'm falling behind."

Sasuke's eyes flashed at her. Anger. Anger. Anger. Again….

"You're….mine…"He tightened his grip around her shoulders, making bruises…She whimpered a little. Pain. He made her feel pain."Sorry won't do anything, you _belong_ to me"

"What are you saying?"The words stung. "_Why was she so stupid? Why didn't she understand?"_ Her wide eyes and the way she spoke made her lover angry…

"WHAT?!!"He roared in her ear."IF YOU WONT BELONG TO ME THEN YOU WONT BELONG TO ANYONE!!!"…

He never _ever _has screamed at her before…It was scary. His harsh voice was still echoing in Ino's little head. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to hear his voice. She didn't want to see his angry face, she didn't want to feel his arms around her body….

It hurt: the arms with bruises from his grip, her ears from his high screams, her heart from what his words…He _made _her feel the pain that he's used to.

He couldn't fight the smile that escaped his lips, because he loved the expression of her face, her eyes, tears, he loved the smell of fear that she emitted. He couldn't help his love for fear.

"You are my property…. I won't let anyone else but me take your virginity from you"….

At that point Sasuke discovered for himself how beautiful she was as a woman… He wanted her body so much, to touch her naked skin, to endure the mess of their hands, hair and eyes. His fantasies went wild. Oh so much that he could've done to her

Ino tried to break free. A voice in her head shook the scary thoughts, she didn't want to see what will happen now. She didn't want to…She didn't want him… She didn't want this….

His hand stroked her face, gently… He was so gentle that nor he nor she were used to this sensation. It tickled, she smiled a little but Ino's filled with fear and water eyes gave her away every time he looked at her.

His breathing went down her face, she held hers. His hard lips appeared on her soft ones. The raven-haired man breathed out carbon dioxide into her mouth. The blonde woman found it hard to breath. His hands made their way under her shirt…

He waited for this for so long, she's 20,he's 26….She is so sweet like candy. He wanted for this to go faster, Sasuke tried to keep a hold of himself, but it is so hard. His tense body against her elegant little figure was all he could feel. He gave up. Too many weaknesses because of her, he smashed her against the wall. Ino made a small scream, she tried to run away, to find any humanity in his cold eyes, but there was nothing. Sasuke's movements began being rougher ,he was tearing clothes off her body, ripping them to pieces, burning her naked skin with his eyes…

Ino…Ino was crying how she had never cried before, his cruel hands made her feel as if he is the hunter and she is the prey .She wanted to scream but a big cum in her throat made it impossible, she wanted to say "No" but there was no voice inside of her.

He was kissing her, but it was cold. He was embracing her but no warmth covered her from his hands. She didn't feel safe. She was in danger. And she knew it."How could she be so stupid?" How could she be so blind and not see who he is, nothing more than an animal, that had only instincts of killing.

He was so scared, of the thought that she could be in danger, but now he couldn't understand that she _is _in danger. He didn't see it, he didn't notice it…

Sasuke pulled her arm suddenly, it cracked a little…

She screamed, she screamed hard, it unbearably hurt. she collapsed and fell on the side of the bed, just where he wanted her to be. Then in a flash he was already taking of her shorts. Ino's arms reached to stop him, but were pinned by the sides of her head to the bed.

Silence.

He let her go…Sasuke stood up, his raven hair messy ,his jaw clutched ,his eyes couldn't look at her. He sat down again on the bed, his hands covered his face, tears started filling his cold eyes.


	5. Unblinded

_**Unblinded**_

Ino's hands reached to comfort him, but Sasuke slapped them so she won't touch him. She didn't give up, she reached to touch him again, he pushed her away harder… The blonde girl tried to embrace him again, his hands grabbed hold of hers, he understood that he won't be able to stop her, he himself put her elegant arms around his neck.

Tears were still flowing from his dark eyes. Ino began kissing his face, his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, she drank his tears, she held him close to her as possible. He picked her up and held her close to his heart. His hands formed a shield around her. And she felt safe once again. It seemed as if he has forgotten what has just happened. The beating of Sasuke's heart sounded like a lullaby and she fell asleep. Ino was tired, her arm was still aching, her head was still hurting from the wall impact, her eyes were still red from tears but he made it all go away.

Sasuke was still holding her tiny body in his hands, he gently put her on the bed and lied by her side. She looked like a sleeping angel. She was peaceful. She was beautiful. His eyes couldn't close ,his gaze couldn't stop looking at her perfectly carved face.

He was left with his thoughts. He felt guilt. He was so very sorry, but could she forgive him? He remembered his cruelty and more tears went out….

It was horrible. How could he have done _this? It_ was all his fault. Everything. Always. He had no idea how he will explain what has happened, he had no idea how he'll be begging her for forgiveness." _She'll never_ _forgive me _«was everything that came up in his mind…He was the one that put her in danger, made her feel pain, made her cry… Made her scream…

He loved her. Love was everywhere inside his soul and mind. He loved her with all his dark heart. He couldn't let her go , he didn't want to see how she'll be walking away through the door.

Fear filled him and killed any logical thoughts._"I cant let her go, even if it cos_t_s_ _me a lot"_

Sasuke stroked the curves of her body making her smile in her wondered if she was dreaming of something special, embraced her body and the floral smell of her hair clouded his mind. And he fell into the world of dreams,closed his eyes, his sleep was easy to breack, he was still nervous.

The same cold four walls covered this sleeping couple from the eyes of others.


	6. Naruto

_**Naruto**_

He was always a very happy man, even though he lived in a horrible town, his friend was a massive killer and he didn't have a woman by his side. He was friendly, every man and woman loved him in the town, they admired him for his honesty.

He lived in a little house beside a river. Alone. His parents died when he was fifteen, now he's 18. It was a shock to him when someone attacked them when they were returning home from another country, but he taught himself to live through the most horrible things in life. If you stay on the sad spot, your life won't go on. And he wanted to live, he wanted for his live to go on.

He was young and not too smart. He was naïve and lucky. Naruto liked the friendship with Sasuke and Neji. He liked to have good friends.

He was like light … He wanted to hear only the truth. He was like a redeemer of good. He is ready to give everything away to save people from their pain. He was ready to sell his soul to stop all the hurt in this life. What's the point? like a little boy can do something…

But he tried, he forgave people for their mistakes, he believed in god. He believed in happiness. Maybe that was everything he needed. Even if he had friends, he was alone, loneliness is a feeling that can break anyone. He didn't need a girl…He wanted his parents back. He lived through their death, but the wound from it didn't disappear so easily. He wanted to have a warm house with a big family. But that was almost impossible…

Though if he hasn't lost his parents, he would be different. He wouldn't be the man he is now. The savior he is trying to be now… He would've been just the same as everyone around him. Egoistic and selfish.

He tried to find the killer of his parents, he wasn't really planning to get revenge. No. He was too kind for that. He would've forgiven that man. Yes. He forgives the most horrible sins of people…He was dumb. Because smart people understand the fact that no one has ever achieved anything in life if he was always after the truth.


	7. Meeting

_**Meeting**_

Ino jumped out the door of her house. I'll even tell you what she was wearing…Well first she had a little cast on her hand. A light blue dress and light blue shoes, and she had light blue shadows as her makeup, light blue necklace, light blue bag….Well everything was light blue, even her eyes were light blue today. It seemed as if she became one with the light blue sky… But her hair was golden, maybe it meant that even if she's so light and ready to fly, she still is stuck on earth…gold…earth.

Actually she didn't like gold color. Gold has telltale gleam of warmth, though its so cold…

Her steps were fast and steady, she almost ran to the shop… The blonde smiled to the owner and came in, her eyes began rushing through the variety of food. She stopped on apples…

Meanwhile Neji was walking near that place, his eyes caught her figure… He hesitated…

"Be or not to be? Come to her and say hello, or not to??" His hands began to shake, Neji stepped closer to the entrance, tried to get all of his bravery in one hand( the hand with which he'll be opening the door). Seconds passed and Ino's head turned to the Neji, he was already inside…

She saw his familiar face, smiled and came to him herself. "_There's no way back_ «was everything that swirled inside his head. He just stood where he was trying to hide his reddish blush that appeared on his cheeks…Trying not to look at her eyes. Time seemed to pass slower as she was walking. For Neji it seemed ages. For Ino- seconds.

And there she was….Less than half a meter away from him, he could sense her smell, he already felt the coldness that escaped her skin.

"Hello Neji, I didn't see in a while, tell me how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile. She wanted to talk, she wanted to laugh and discuss the lives of others, to see them smiling ,to hear their voices.

"I..Aa…I'm feeling okay" Neji answered her ,he was relieved that she was the one that started the conversation. He was enjoying her smiling face, she was enjoying his smiling face.

He was analyzing every part of her, her hair…her eyes, her lips, her neck, her torso…her hands. Wait.

"_What the hell?!"_His mind was screaming. His eyes widened in shock, he hid it..calmed down

"Uh, Ino, I'm sorry but what happened to you?"He asked pointing at her broken arm «Did you fall or something?"

She gave him a sad look, but smiled a little, something inside of her seemed to crack, it was breaking.

"Its…"Her voice sounded very quite."Its okay, I…"She was trying to make up any excuse, but something was blocking her thoughts."I fell down and broke my arm" She made her smile widen to make sure that she wont seem suspicious.

He bent down to her and said in her ear" Lets walk…"He said it smiling a little just not to scare her. Ino shook her golden hair…

"Umm why not?"…They stepped out of the building, walked two blocks and appeared by his house.

"A cup of coffee?"He asked her politely leading the way. She agreed.

They went inside. In front of Ino's eyes appeared a big room. It was a little messy, but it was very light. She sat down on a couch that stood by the wall. He made her a cup of green tea, sat on an armchair…Minutes passed. She drank the tea.

"So…Now tell me the truth «He said looking at her, piercing her soul through with his gaze.

"What truth?"The blonde played as if she's a stupid little girl. «what do you mean?"

"I…"His voice started to break. He was scared to ask her."I'm talking about the arm"…


End file.
